sweet japanese candies
by purppleview
Summary: parachutée dans un monde qu'elle ne connait que de nom, arrivera-t'elle à s'en sortir sans que son passé ne la hante ? un jeune gourmand et son entourage la sortiront d'un mauvais pas. un nouveau départ pour une nouvelle vie ?
1. Chapter 1

petit prologue assez court mais la suite ne me plait pas encore assez pour que je la mette avec :)

c'est ma première fanfiction soyez indulgents !

je suis aussi à la recherche de bétas... (peur des fautes d'orthographes...)

ah ! et tous les personnages appartiennent à Tadatoshi Fujimaki sauf un mon OC. je vous le présente dans ce prologue assez court.

bonne lecture et surtout n'hésites pas à laisser une review (critique positive hein !)

je mords pas encore ;)

* * *

"Bonjour, ici le commandant de vol, c'est la dernière fois que je m'adresse à vous. Dans quelques minutes, nous atterrirons à l'aéroport de Tokyo Narita. Veuillez attacher vos ceintures nous entamons la descente. En espérant que vous ayez fait un vol agréable à bord d'Italian Airlines. Attendez l'ordre des stewards pour commencer à sortir de l'avion."

\- Pffffrrrrrr... pourquoi vous êtes morts ? Si seulement vous m'aviez attendue...

\- Tout va bien mademoiselle ?

\- Euh oui ! Je me parlais juste à moi-même !

\- Attachez votre ceinture s'il vous plait.

\- Oui bien sûr ! Soupirais-je. Il va falloir que j'arrête de penser à voix haute en japonais... On me comprendras ici... Bon je vais aller récupérer mes bagages, mais avant j'allume le téléphone que ma tante m'a envoyé pour mon arrivée ici. Ok tout fonctionne, je lui envoie un message :

"Je descends de l'avion je récupère mes bagages, et j'arrive. À tout de suite on se rejoins où ?"

Bon ça s'est fait. Ah! Ma valise ! La voilà ! Ouch... j'avais oublié qu'elle était si lourde !en même temps il y a toute ma vie dedans. Heureusement qu'elle roule...

Drrrr, drrrrrr

"je croyais te l'avoir dit ! Pardon d'être aussi tête en l'air ! Je ne pourrais pas venir te chercher je suis coincée au bureau avec le patron je rentrerais tard mais parle au service de conciergerie ils te donneront la clé de l'appartement, je leur ai parlé de toi. Hésites pas à commander à manger ce sera mis sur ma note au restaurant ! Bonne soirée et désolé de ne pas être là."

"et oh ! j'oubliais l'adresse ! La voilà : 5 Chome-26-15 Jingūmae, Shibuya-ku, Tōkyō-to 150-0001, Japan"

Bon ça commence bien, dis-je en refermant mon portable. faut que je trouve un plan de transports en commun, j'ai pas les moyens pour le taxi soupirai-je...

C'est où en plus Shibuya et c'est quoi tous ces chiffres ? Je suis complétement perdue ! Elle le sait que je suis jamais venue à Tokyo ? Je vais aller me renseigner auprès d'un guichet de bus. Ohlala, à peine arrivée, déjà en galère !


	2. Chapter 2

**désolé j'ai du reposté le chapitre ! il y a eu un probleme du fait que j'utilise un traitement de texte en ligne, du coup le revoilà :) encore désolé du contre-temps et surtout merci pour vos reviews qui m'ont aidé à réagir rapidement :)  
** **j'essaierai de poster régulièrement mais je ne promets rien j'ai beaucoup de choses en ce moment qui s'enchaîne dans ma vie.**

 **sur ce, bonne lecture !**

le match contre Seirin était terminé. Kise Ryouta s'était empressé d'appeler ces excoéquipiers, pour leur parler du match. Par habitude, les autres joueurs l'avaient rejoint, dans le petit parc à coté du gymnase où tout se déroulait. Seul le Rakuzan, n'avait pas répondu à l'appel du blond. Le petit fantôme n'était pas là non plus, mais Kise ne l'avait pas appelé. pour une raison évidente, le mannequin voulait savoir comment ses anciens compagnons de jeu avaient perçus le match, s'ils l'avaient vu. enfin comment ils l'avaient perçu, lui. Himuro et takao attendaient plus loin, ballon à la main appuyé contre le mur d'enceinte en discutant à voix basse.

ils allaient commencer à discuter du match lorsqu'Akashi entra dans le parc, l'air exaspéré. Il fit signe à takao et himuro de le suivre. Ils s'arrêtèrent face au groupe.

"en route" dit-il en poussant un soupir de colère contenue.

Les autres se regardèrent, takao allait répliquer une vanne en souriant mais midorima l'attrapa et lui mit la main sur la bouche. Le silence tomba sur le groupe de marcheurs; seul bruit rompant le silence, les chips que Murasakibara engouffraient avidement dans sa bouche. Ils arrivaient à la sortie du parc. Kise prit son courage à deux mains, gonfla ses poumons et commença "alors les amis ! comment vous avez perçu ce match et surtout ….

— Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !

Un cri au bas de la rue le coupa net. Le groupe se figea subitement, seul akashi continua d'avancer et se posta devant eux. La bande reporta son attention sur le Rakuzan lorsque celui-ci se mit à parler.

—Ryouta crois-tu que je vais te confier quoi que ce soit maintenant que nous ne jouons plus dans la même équipe ? Dit-il en élevant légèrement la voix. d'ailleurs je ne vois pas ce que nous faisons là. Rajouta t'il, en montrant son agacement. Nous ne sommes plus une équipe, ne l'oubliez pas ! Maintenant nous jouons les uns contre les autres ! Sur ce, dispersez-vous rentrez à vos hôtels respectifs ou chez vous !j'espère que je n'aurais plus à me répéter ! Termina-t'il en haussant la voix.

Il se détourna et repartit dans le parc. Murasakibara jetait son paquet de chips vide tout en prenant une boite de pocki géant dans son sac, quand soudainement :

— Ahhhhhhhhh ! Aiuto !

Kise tourna la tête vers les cris qu'on entendait distinctement plus bas dans la rue et partit en courant suivit de Aomine, Himuro et Takao. Deux hommes agressaient une jeune fille. Midorima soupira :

— ils n'arriveront jamais à temps ! dit-il en arrachant des mains de Murasakibara sa boite de pocki préférées.

— mido-chin rends-moi ça ! Répliqua le grand violet tout en tendant la main lentement.

Le paquet de friandises prit son envol des mains de Midorima au même moment, sous le regard médusé de son propriétaire. Dans un réflexe n'appartenant qu'à lui, le géant, se mit à courir après ses biscuits, il dépassa les quatre autres basketteurs, puis percuta un des agresseurs, venu à sa rencontre, de plein fouet sans dévier de sa trajectoire.

Le paquet , quant à lui, frappa en pleine tête et assomma le second type qui tentait de faire monter la jeune fille dans sa camionnette. La jeune fille fit un pas en arrière et la boite de sucreries atterrit nonchalamment dans ses bras. Le pivot de Yosen, emporté dans son élan, ne put qu'essayer de freiner avant de la heurter. Dans un élan de protection, Mura enveloppa de ses puissants bras musclés la jeune fille frêle, et la fit basculer en arrière, la recouvrant de son corps, il tomba appuyé sur les avant-bras.

Les autres arrivèrent en courant et aomine lui lança :

— 'tain ! mura ! T'fais chier ! J'ai couru pour rien !

—Ouais on s'en occupait Murasakibarachi ! J'avais pris ma douche... geignit Kise.

Murasakibara s'était relevé, tenant toujours la jeune fille dans ses bras. Elle semblait presque évanouie de soulagement.

— désolé, mine-chin, kise-chin ! Mais mido-chin a été méchant avec moi il m'a pris mon paquet de pockis spécial que m'avait offert Muro-chin !

L'américain, en retrait, se mit à rougir. Takao à coté de lui commença à le montrer du doigt en souriant. Himuro lui décocha un regard noir en remontant ses manches. Takao se rapprocha silencieusement de midorima.

— si je ne l'avais pas fait, ils seraient partis avec la jeune demoiselle, je vous épargne les détails sordides de ce qu'ils voulaient lui faire ! Je n'ose imaginer ce que ces sadiques pervers pensaient...

À ces mots, la jeune fille se mit à gémir doucement dans les bras et rentra sa tête dans le cou du géant. Imperceptiblement, le pivot la serra un peu plus dans ces bras. aomine et kise échangèrent un regard amusé, surpris par takao et himuro.

—c'est méchant Shin-chan ! Regarde-là elle est terrorisée

—Atsuchi, tu devrais la reposer maintenant, elle ne craint plus rien, ses agresseurs sont dans les vaps. Dit himuro tout en souriant.

—ah ! Oui Muro-chin. Murmura t'il en posant une main dans le dos de la jeune fille.

Celle-ci sembla se réveiller à ce contact chaud dans son dos et s'écarta un peu de lui pour le regarder. Il la déposa doucement devant lui, et plongea son regard dans les yeux azurés parsemés de paillettes vertes de la jeune fille. Elle rougit intensément en répondant à la question de son sauveur:

— tu vas bien, mam'zelle ?

— Euh... ou-oui, oui-oui, je … ça va. Répondit-elle en bégayant.

Aomine et Kise ricanèrent, ce qui fit sursauter la jeune fille et le pivot. Midorima mit un coup de coude à Kise, qui geignit en disant que c'était toujours lui qu'on frappait. Aomine lui répondit en s'esclaffant. Ils eurent droit au fameux regard de midorima sous l'œil amusé de Takao.

— tss fit midorima en le regardant, déclenchant une moue sur le visage de son coéquipier.

Mura allait piocher dans son sac à friandises, quand il s'aperçut qu'il était vide. Il chercha autour de lui, mais son regard se posa à nouveau sur la jeune fille. Elle tenait ce qu'il cherchait. Ses pockis que son coéquipier lui avait offert. Il fit un pas vers elle, elle recula en le regardant d'un air presque effrayé.

— euh... je peux reprendre les pockis lancés par Mido-chin ? C'est vous qui les avez. Dit-il avec douceur.

Ce qui surprit ses ex-coéquipiers et Himuro. Takao les regardaient tous d'un air interrogateur, Midorima se pencha et lui souffla à l'oreille :

— c'est pas dans son habitude

himuro acquiesça aux paroles de midorima, tout en continuant à fixer la guimauve lui servant de binôme en sciences. tandis que Mura tendait la main pour récupérer la boite tendue par la jeune fille, tremblante et rougissante. Elle baissa la tête.

— Mura t'es trop imposant ! Regarde-la ! Tu lui fais peur !

L'as fit un clin d'œil à Kise pendant que le grand yosen détourna le regard en rougissant.

— Mais non pas du tout ! Dit-elle précipitamment en se retournant pour lui faire face. Il est gentil avec moi ! Rajouta-t'elle en baissant la voix.

Surpris, Mura eut un léger sourire en la regardant. La jeune fille rougit de plus belle, tout en baissant timidement la tête. Elle lui tendit les pockis comme si la boite était montée sur ressorts. Le géant eut un geste de recul, persuadé de se prendre la boite en pleine poitrine et puis toujours le sourire aux lèvres, il lui prit la boite de pockis, en lui effleurant doucement la main.

Il allait ouvrir la boite, quand elle se redressa vivement :

— euh, … je vous remercie beaucoup monsieur... monsieur...

— on s'est même pas présenté ! Cria Kise.

— Midorima Shintaro et voilà...

— Takao Kazunari !

— Kise Ryouta

—Aomine Daiki

— Himuro Tatsuya

— …

Tous levérent les yeux vers la grande gigue qui avait pas l'air de percuter que tout le monde s'était présenté... sauf lui.

— mmh ? Ah Murasakibara Atsushi, enchanté.

— et vous ? Ajouta midorima.

…

Pas de réponse. Le violet releva la tête une seconde fois de ses pockis. Souriant à la demoiselle :

— et toi ? C'est quoi ton nom ?

Sursautant un peu au ton mielleux du colosse elle lui répondit timidement en lui rendant son sourire :

"hasegawa Ayumi, enchanté de vous avoir rencontré"

le match contre Seirin était terminé. Kise Ryouta s'était empressé d'appeler ces ex-coéquipiers, pour leur parler du match. Par habitude, les autres joueurs l'avaient rejoint, dans le petit parc à coté du gymnase où tout se déroulait. Seul le Rakuzan, n'avait pas répondu à l'appel du blond. le petit fantôme n'était pas là non plus, mais Kise ne l'avait pas appelé. pour une raison évidente, le mannequin voulait savoir comment ses anciens compagnons de jeu avaient perçus le match, s'ils l'avaient vu. enfin comment ils l'avaient perçu, lui. Himuro et takao attendaient plus loin, ballon à la main appuyé contre le mur d'enceinte en discutant à voix basse.

ils allaient commencer à discuter du match lorsqu'Akashi entra dans le parc, l'air exaspéré. Il fit signe à takao et himuro de le suivre. Ils s'arrêtèrent face au groupe.

"en route" dit-il en poussant un soupir de colère contenue.

Les autres se regardèrent, takao allait répliquer une vanne en souriant mais midorima l'attrapa et lui mit la main sur la bouche. Le silence tomba sur le groupe de marcheurs; seul bruit rompant le silence, les chips que Murasakibara engouffraient avidement dans sa bouche. Ils arrivaient à la sortie du parc. Kise prit son courage à deux mains, gonfla ses poumons et commença "alors les amis ! comment vous avez perçu ce match et surtout ….

— Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !

Un cri au bas de la rue le coupa net. Le groupe se figea subitement, seul akashi continua d'avancer et se posta devant eux. La bande reporta son attention sur le Rakuzan lorsque celui-ci se mit à parler.

—Ryouta crois-tu que je vais te confier quoi que ce soit maintenant que nous ne jouons plus dans la même équipe ? Dit-il en élevant légèrement la voix. d'ailleurs je ne vois pas ce que nous faisons là. Rajouta t'il, en montrant son agacement. Nous ne sommes plus une équipe, ne l'oubliez pas ! Maintenant nous jouons les uns contre les autres ! Sur ce, dispersez-vous rentrez à vos hôtels respectifs ou chez vous !j'espère que je n'aurais plus à me répéter ! Termina-t'il en haussant la voix.

Il se détourna et repartit dans le parc. Murasakibara jetait son paquet de chips vide tout en prenant une boite de pocki géant dans son sac, quand soudainement :

— Ahhhhhhhhh ! Aiuto !

Kise tourna la tête vers les cris qu'on entendait distinctement plus bas dans la rue et partit en courant suivit de Aomine, Himuro et Takao. Deux hommes agressaient une jeune fille. Midorima soupira :

— ils n'arriveront jamais à temps ! dit-il en arrachant des mains de Murasakibara sa boite de pocki préférées.

— mido-chin rends-moi ça ! Répliqua le grand violet tout en tendant la main lentement.

Le paquet de friandises prit son envol des mains de Midorima au même moment, sous le regard médusé de son propriétaire. Dans un réflexe n'appartenant qu'à lui, le géant, se mit à courir après ses biscuits, il dépassa les quatre autres basketteurs, puis percuta un des agresseurs, venu à sa rencontre, de plein fouet sans dévier de sa trajectoire.

Le paquet , quant à lui, frappa en pleine tête et assomma le second type qui tentait de faire monter la jeune fille dans sa camionnette. La jeune fille fit un pas en arrière et la boite de sucreries atterrit nonchalamment dans ses bras. Le pivot de Yosen, emporté dans son élan, ne put qu'essayer de freiner avant de la heurter. Dans un élan de protection, Mura enveloppa de ses puissants bras musclés la jeune fille frêle, et la fit basculer en arrière, la recouvrant de son corps, il tomba appuyé sur les avant-bras.

Les autres arrivèrent en courant et aomine lui lança :

— 'tain ! mura ! T'fais chier ! J'ai couru pour rien !

—Ouais on s'en occupait Murasakibarachi ! J'avais pris ma douche... geignit Kise.

Murasakibara s'était relevé, tenant toujours la jeune fille dans ses bras. Elle semblait presque évanouie de soulagement.

— désolé, mine-chin, kise-chin ! Mais mido-chin a été méchant avec moi il m'a pris mon paquet de pockis spécial que m'avait offert Muro-chin !

L'américain, en retrait, se mit à rougir. Takao à coté de lui commença à le montrer du doigt en souriant. Himuro lui décocha un regard noir en remontant ses manches. Takao se rapprocha silencieusement de midorima.

— si je ne l'avais pas fait, ils seraient partis avec la jeune demoiselle, je vous épargne les détails sordides de ce qu'ils voulaient lui faire ! Je n'ose imaginer ce que ces sadiques pervers pensaient...

À ces mots, la jeune fille se mit à gémir doucement dans les bras et rentra sa tête dans le cou du géant. Imperceptiblement, le pivot la serra un peu plus dans ces bras. aomine et kise échangèrent un regard amusé, surpris par takao et himuro.

—c'est méchant Shin-chan ! Regarde-là elle est terrorisée

—Atsuchi, tu devrais la reposer maintenant, elle ne craint plus rien, ses agresseurs sont dans les vaps. Dit himuro tout en souriant.

—ah ! Oui Muro-chin. Murmura t'il en posant une main dans le dos de la jeune fille.

Celle-ci sembla se réveiller à ce contact chaud dans son dos et s'écarta un peu de lui pour le regarder. Il la déposa doucement devant lui, et plongea son regard dans les yeux azurés parsemés de paillettes vertes de la jeune fille. Elle rougit intensément en répondant à la question de son sauveur:

— tu vas bien, mam'zelle ?

— Euh... ou-oui, oui-oui, je … ça va. Répondit-elle en bégayant.

Aomine et Kise ricanèrent, ce qui fit sursauter la jeune fille et le pivot. Midorima mit un coup de coude à Kise, qui geignit en disant que c'était toujours lui qu'on frappait. Aomine lui répondit en s'esclaffant. Ils eurent droit au fameux regard de midorima sous l'œil amusé de Takao.

— tss fit midorima en le regardant, déclenchant une moue sur le visage de son coéquipier.

Mura allait piocher dans son sac à friandises, quand il s'aperçut qu'il était vide. Il chercha autour de lui, mais son regard se posa à nouveau sur la jeune fille. Elle tenait ce qu'il cherchait. Ses pockis que son coéquipier lui avait offert. Il fit un pas vers elle, elle recula en le regardant d'un air presque effrayé.

— euh... je peux reprendre les pockis lancés par Mido-chin ? C'est vous qui les avez. Dit-il avec douceur.

Ce qui surprit ses ex-coéquipiers et Himuro. Takao les regardaient tous d'un air interrogateur, Midorima se pencha et lui souffla à l'oreille :

— c'est pas dans son habitude

himuro acquiesça aux paroles de midorima, tout en continuant à fixer la guimauve lui servant de binôme en sciences. tandis que Mura tendait la main pour récupérer la boite tendue par la jeune fille, tremblante et rougissante. Elle baissa la tête.

— Mura t'es trop imposant ! Regarde-la ! Tu lui fais peur !

L'as fit un clin d'œil à Kise pendant que le grand yosen détourna le regard en rougissant.

— Mais non pas du tout ! Dit-elle précipitamment en se retournant pour lui faire face. Il est gentil avec moi ! Rajouta-t'elle en baissant la voix.

Surpris, Mura eut un léger sourire en la regardant. La jeune fille rougit de plus belle, tout en baissant timidement la tête. Elle lui tendit les pockis comme si la boite était montée sur ressorts. Le géant eut un geste de recul, persuadé de se prendre la boite en pleine poitrine et puis toujours le sourire aux lèvres, il lui prit la boite de pockis, en lui effleurant doucement la main.

Il allait ouvrir la boite, quand elle se redressa vivement :

— euh, … je vous remercie beaucoup monsieur... monsieur...

— on s'est même pas présenté ! Cria Kise.

— Midorima Shintaro et voilà...

— Takao Kazunari !

— Kise Ryouta

—Aomine Daiki

— Himuro Tatsuya

— …

Tous levérent les yeux vers la grande gigue qui avait pas l'air de percuter que tout le monde s'était présenté... sauf lui.

— mmh ? Ah Murasakibara Atsushi, enchanté.

— et vous ? Ajouta midorima.

…

Pas de réponse. Le violet releva la tête une seconde fois de ses pockis. Souriant à la demoiselle :

— et toi ? C'est quoi ton nom ?

Sursautant un peu au ton mielleux du colosse elle lui répondit timidement en lui rendant son sourire :

"hasegawa Ayumi, enchanté de vous avoir rencontré."


End file.
